A Closer Look
by SimplyShadow
Summary: Slash! Severus Snape realizes his love for a certain Gryffindor, and remembers a few other things. Bad summary, I know. Read it though! Reviews are loved, even if they are flames.


Sometimes I wonder if the cold I feel is normal. The way it penetrates through my skin, and freezes my veins like ice. I would shiver, but that requires me to have the energy to do so. For once in my life, I thought everything was going good. Then you came along, and showed me that living in the dark wasn't so grand.

You had looked into my eyes and whispered to me, 'why?' At the time I had no answer for you, and I'm not sure if I really do now. The darkness was easy to live in, so easy for me to thrive. Your eyes haunted me though, the depths of them pleading for my entrance to the light. I hated you for that, for the longest time.

People feared me, hated me, respected me even, but nobody had ever loved me. Until you came along. My world had been painted red by the blood, black by all of the hatred, and grey from all of the lies. You showed me white, blue, and every colour of the spectrum. Your eyes held love for me, and a patience for me that nobody had ever had before.

Those damn green eyes, so much like your mothers.. but for once, I didn't think of her when I saw your eyes. I thought of you, and you alone. Maybe I should have felt guilty, but I couldn't fathom why. I did everything in my power to stop myself from falling for you, telling myself I was too old, or even that falling in love with another man was revolting. Nothing helped.

The day I knew I was damned was a simple day, scaring first years, and sending them into tears. You had to come in for an extra potions tutoring, and you turned to me with a glint in your emerald orbs.

"You know, you don't have to try so hard. He's gone Severus, you don't need to continue to act the part. Let people see the real you, I promise I won't let you break."

I wanted to scream at you. 'What do you know you insolent brat?' But I didn't. Your eyes held me there, and I could feel all the tension and stress flow away. I tried to sneer, I really did. Somehow it came out as a broken smile, and I knew I loved you then.

It continued as such, slowly my frozen heart melting, and my sneers became empty. Again, I wanted to hate you, but the smiles you showed me filled my heart with a different emotion. The day I saw you talking to another male, I realized maybe you didn't feel the same. So, being a Slytherin, I did want anybody would do. I snuck up and listened to what it was you were saying.

"Take it back!" You demanded.

"No, I refuse. Potter, what are you thinking? He's twice your age, surely you can find somebody.. _more fitting_?" A silky voice purred. The sound of a slap echoed for a moment, then a huff.

"No. He's more of my age than you, you pathetic excuse for a human. Trying to _slither_ in to my pants by acting like that? Ha. Get lost before I decide to use something on you." The sound of feet pounding faded after a few moments, as the child ran.

I looked at you then, and I felt my heart racing. How could somebody so pure, so innocent love a being such as myself? After all the things I had said, and done to this child, _**no, Man, **_you still found it in his heart to love me.

"Potter." I heard myself call. You whipped around and with wide eyes began to stutter.

"P-professor, I'm s-sorry I didn't know yo-" I smiled at you and cut off your words with a kiss. I felt you become tense, before you relaxed. I pressed my lips against yours, and let my tongue trace your lips. With a sigh, your tongue met mine, and thus began the battle for dominance. I felt you shudder, and I broke off the kiss hesitantly.

You looked at me with uncertainty in your eyes, "Does this mean we're... well.. together now Severus?"

I smiled softly, and replied, "Only if that is what you want, my love."

Your eyes widened at the pet name, and the blush that covered your face was beautiful. You nodded, and with a smile our lips met again.

-break-break-

Okay guys, kinda random, I know. But, what did you think? And my apologies, I'll update on The Plan as soon as I can. I'm on a school computer, so I don't have my stuff :( I have two more chapters for that story! Review are loved


End file.
